


The Sleepy Ambassador

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Sleepy Ambassador, This is just indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena Trevelyan has often wondered when Josephine actually gets some sleep and it seems she has had her questioned answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepy Ambassador

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a short drabble of self-indulgent fluff. Enjoy, my friends!!

Upon opening the door to Josephine’s office, Elena had expected to see a variety of things. Perhaps her girlfriend hard at work, her forehead furrowed as she held her quill, poised over parchment with words that could shake the world. Maybe even the sight of her charming dignitaries, trading smiles and wits and good graces, bringing everyone around to her side and the side of the Inquisition.

What she had not expected to find was the Ambassador with her head resting upon her arm, nestling her head amongst the ruffles that adorned her arms. Even from where she stood, the Inquisitor could see the soft way that Josephine was breathing. Her back rising and falling slowly, completely unaware of the world around her in her peaceful slumber.

The mage chuckled, her movements soft and quiet as she made her way forward, making certain that none of her footsteps would jostle the sleeping beauty before her. Cautiously, she leaned over, peering at the documents that had become the Antivan’s makeshift pillow. Trade agreements; certainly a dry enough subject to put anyone to sleep. At least, that is what Elena had always thought. Her books on magical artefacts were after all far more interesting and even she often found herself falling asleep within the tomes. Sadly, if only such actions meant that the words could be absorbed within her mind.

A short huff escaped from Josephine’s lips, a light mumble of something in her mother tongue that Elena did not understand. It was truly a miraculous sight to see her like this. The Ambassador had not slept for weeks, it had seemed. Elena had certainly never seen her actually asleep, not even when they slept in the same bed almost every night. The woman did not stop and it had always seemed an inevitable fate, that Josephine might find herself crashing when she least expected it.

Gently, Elena lifted a delicate finger to a tendril of Josephine’s hair, tucking it behind her ear. For once, she chose not to linger, careful that she did not wake her love. Maker knows that the woman needed a break and there was no way that Elena would deny her this moment.

It was too risky to touch her, let alone try to move her to a more comfortable position. Emerald eyes flitted around the room before they settled upon some furs that had been haphazardly stowed in a corner. A smile pulled up at Trevelyan’s lips, memories of the night that she had made love to Josephine in this office upon those furs flowing into her mind. Her heart skipped within her chest, squeezing pleasantly at the thoughts and images that filled her mind.  It had been a spontaneous thing, certainly a particularly painful thing. The furs were certainly not enough to fully cushion the effect of the cold, hard, stone floor.  No matter; the rug had at least served some purpose then, as Elena was certain it would do now.

She quietly retrieved the furs, bundling them within her arms and relishing in the softness of them against her bare hands. It was tempting to nuzzle her face into them, content in the gentle scent of Josephine within. She might even have to take this with her on her next mission outside of Skyhold; a perfect solution to the sleepless nights where she wished that Josephine was nestled within her arms.

A small smile crossed her lips as she placed the furs over Josephine’s shoulders, chuckling as the woman seemed to instinctively nestle deeper into the furs, pulling them tighter around her body.

“Sleep well, my love,” Elena whispered, pressing a gentle and loving kiss to the top of Josephine’s head.

Hastily, she picked up a spare piece of parchment, scribbling a message for Josephine to read when she and finally roused from her slumber. It was the least she could do before she left the room as quietly as she had come, sparing one last final glance at the woman who looked so small in her grand chair, swaddled within furs that seemed to dwarf her within them.

Elena could not help but leave the room thankful that Josephine had finally gotten some sleep. Maker knows, they all needed it and none more so it seemed than the Ambassador. Plus, it did not help that Josephine looked so adorable whenever she slept. Her eyelashes fluttering as she dreamt and her face appearing far more peaceful than the Inquisitor had seen her in some time.

A wistful sigh left Elena’s lips before she could stop it, an action that would have once caused her to scowl and scoff at her obviously smitten actions. She shook her head, shaking the images from her mind, even as they brought a fond smile to her face. Maker, what had that woman even turned her into?

 


End file.
